deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Owain Glyndŵr
Owain Glyndŵr was born in a prosperous land owning family, and originally was studying to become a lawyer. However n the late 1390s, a series of events occurred that began to push Owain towards rebellion, in what was later to be called the Welsh Revolt, the Glyndŵr Rising or the Last War of Independence. A disagreement with his neighbour, Baron Grey de Ruthyn, had seized control of some land, for which Glyndŵr appealed to the English Parliament, which Par;iment failed to resolve. In 1400, Lord Grey informed Glyndŵr too late of a royal command to levy feudal troops for Scottish border service, thus being able to call the Welshman a traitor in London court circles. These events eventually lead Owain to be proclaimed Prince of Wales on 16 September 1400, by a small band of followers which included his eldest son and his brothers-in-law. Owain enjoyed early success, in one incident his army defeated and army three times the size of his own. He eventually gained aid from the King of France and several English nobles. However a series of events lead to the lose French support (most likely the French King Charles VI going mad) and a one of his allies engaging in a battle to early and losing many men, the long running rebellion failed. Despite his lose was was never caught, never betrayed by any of his follower and he ignored all proposed Royal Pardons. His final years are a mystery no one is certain where or when he died. Some however see him like King Arthur, saying he isn't dead but waiting, hiding in the mountains of Wales for the time when the Welsh people need him again. Battle vs. Yue Fei (by Swg66) The battle opens up with Owian sitting at his camp, cooking something for dinner. On the hill above Yue Fei rides on his horse and see's Glyndŵr at his camp. Taking out his bow he aims and fires a shot and Owain. As he reaches for his dinner Owian it startled when a arrow hits right in front of his hand ans stumbles back. Looking up he sees Yue Fei knotting another arrow and manages to put his shield up in time to block a Fei's dead on shot. Grabbing his own bow Glyndŵr fires his own shot at Yue Fei glancing off his helmet. Seeing he's lost the element of surprise, Fei takes his spear and rides down the side of the hill to attack. Seeing his opponent on the move Owian gets on his own horse and takes up his lance and rides to meet Yue Fei. As the two opponents come into view of each other. Yue Fei shouts as he orders his horse to charge, Glyndŵr raises is lance shouting "Harlech!" as he charges as well. As they two pass each other Owain's lance grazes Fei's armor, catching it and taking his off his horse. Hitting the ground, Fei quickly gets back on his feet picks up his spear and Owain circles around to make another pass. Just as Glyndŵr get near, Fei thrust's with the spear, not hitting Glyndŵr but tripping his horse, throwing Owain violently to the ground. As Owain get back up, Fei rushes with his spear to try and finish off the Welsh man. As he strike however, Owain hit's it away with his shield. Fei continues to assault Owain with quick and elaborate spear techniques, however can penetrate Owains defenses or armor. When trying to stab at Owain's feet, Owain steps on the spear head, and breaks the shaft of the spear with his shield. Looking shocked at this Fei looks up just in time to be slammed by Glyndŵr's shield. Seeing he can't get through his opponents armor, he runs off to try something else. Glyndŵr goes after his,but his heavier armor makes him fall behind. Yue Fei is back at his own camp and retrieves his grenade and head back to the fight. Owain, having stopped at his own camp after losing sight of his opponent and picks up his hand cannon and lights the firing fuse on his camp fire. Looking up he see's Fei coming into view. He lines up the shot and fires at Fei, hitting him the the should, taking a piece out of his armor and knocking him off balance. Not deterred Fei lights his grenade and throws it at Glyndŵr, Seeing coming in Owain puts his shield up. The grenades primitive fuse causes it to detonate earlier than intended but is still close enough to ring Owains bell and severally damage his shield. Seeing his opponent being knocked off balance Fei draws his Dao and charges Owain, determined to finish the fight. Owain seeing Fei charging, takes out his long sword and deflects Fei's attack. The two start dueling, Fei on the offensive striking quickly and with wide swings trying to fit Owain in the only place he apparently doesn't have armor, his head. With another swing down, to try in strike Owian on his head his sword is caught in the cross guard of Owain long sword. Twisting his wrist, Owian throws Fei's arms away and trikes him on the head with the pommel of his sword. Stunned and dazed Fei stumbles back and falls to his knees. Owain steps forth and thrusts with his sword threw the scales of Fei's armor and into Fei's chest. Fei coughs up blood and fall and fall to the ground. Glyndŵr looking down at his fallen opponent raising sword in front of his face in a salute to his fallen, worthy opponent, then he raises his sword shouting "Cambria ne'er can yield!". WINNER: OWAIN GLYNDWR Expert's Opinion Neither warriors were much better than the other in terms of skill, so this came down to equipment. In the end, it was Owain's superior arsenal, coupled with his armor, that won him the day. To see the original battle, weapons and votes, click here. Battle vs. Genghis Khan (by Swg66) Owain Glyndŵr: Genghis Khan: Mountains of Snowdonia The Great Khan along with four Mongol warriors are making their way from a valley into the Mountains of Snowdonia. Khan and his Lieutenant are riding on horse back, the other three follow on foot. Khan, riding at the head of the group scanning the area for movement. On one of the hills Khan see's movement, turning his head quickly to see what it was, he see's nothing. Turning to look forward again, he grips the hilt of his sword, and continues on into the mountains. A Welsh scout ducks into the bushes and makes his way back to camp. At the camp Owain is sharpening his sword, waiting for the scout to return, which he does. Looking up Owain and his men get the report. Arming up, Owain put's his helmet on and mounts his horse. Putting his hand out one of his soldiers hands him his lance. Gesturing for his men to take there place for an ambush. Two head off on there own and Owain takes the other two with him. The Mongols have moved on into a craggy and rocky area of the mountains, Khan still at the front. On a cliff ledge a 30 yards ahead of them, the two Welshmen who broke off from the group each notch and arrow. Taking aim, they eye Khan as the leader, and fire. Khan, noticing at the last moment Khan raises his shield and the arrows stick in with a load "THUMP". Sneering, and gestures for his archers to return fire. His Lieutenant and of his foot soldier move to the front and fire back. The First Welshman ducks out of the way as the arrow grazes his helmet, but the second get struck in the throat. Grasping at the arrow, stumbles off the edge and falls onto the path below . The other runs down the path they came. Kahn points forward and the the two Mongols go after the Welshman, veering off on a side path. Khan looks around for signs of the other Welshmen, and see's smoke from a camp fire, with that they set off to look for the others. The lieutenant and the other mongol soldier make there way threw a narrow pass. As they move threw the pass opens up and the two warriors scan the area for the missing welsh rebel. While there looking foreword the rebel comes out off the bushes behind them, hammer out as he slowly sneaks up on the mongol warriors. Raising the hammer over his head, he brings the spike right into the skull of the the warrior on foot, lodging it there . The other mongol warrior is taken by surprise by the sudden attack but regain enough of his composure to draw his sword. The Rebel tries pulling the hammer out but it's lodged in the dead mongols helmet, abandoning the weapon, he runs for the mountain pass, but the galloping horse easily catches up to him, and with one swing the mongol severs his spine . Khan and his men have found the now abandoned rebel camp, looking around for the enemy, Khan notices two more rebels. Taking his own bow the fires a arrow at them, but they disappear into the the foliage and run the a steep hill. The two other mongol foot soldiers chase after them, with Khans horse unwilling to cut go into the thick bushes and steep hill. Khan sneering at this looks around for another way up the steep hill. Seeing a path that leads up after them, he sets off as fast as he can in the rocky terrain. The Lieutenant is trying make his way back to the rest of his group but has gotten turned around in the unfamiliar area. While trying to get his bearing, he hears the sound of a horse. Turning around he see's and fully armored Owain, riding into view his lance ready. Owain seeing the mongol, kicks his horse and charges with his lance. The Lieutenant, shaking his temporary shock at the sudden appearance of the Welsh Prince, charges forward with the Saber held high, shouting a war cry, his only hope at this rate is to try and get past the lance and try and knock his opponent off his horse. However his bravery is not enough in this case, and the lance strikes his squarely in the chest, running him threw and taking him off his horse, and sending him to the ground . The two mongols cut there way threw the bushes after the welsh rebels. As they make there way up the hill it levels off onto fairly even ground, the two rebel are each hiding behind a tree, looking at each other, when the mongol get close enough they nodded at each other, one pulls out his sword and the other a hammer. Jumping out in an ambush they attack. The mongols, only slightly surprised by the rebels sudden reappearance strike back. The first mongol swings at one of the rebels with his mace, and manages to catch him in the hand, breaking it. Yelling in pain, the mongol quickly silences him with another strike to the neck . Turning he see's the other rebel bringing the pommel of his sword onto the head of the other mongol, stunning him. Then the rebel quickly follows up the a slash across the neck . Turning to face the last Mongol warrior the rebel readies his sword, but something is off about his opponent, he doesn't even look nervous. Then he hears it, the tell tale signs of a horse in full gallop, he turns just in time for Khan to plant his Jida in his stomach . Khan looks at his last remaining soldier who looks glad to see his leader, but the a quiet "thump", and arrow strikes him in the back of the neck . As his last man fall to the group Kahn looks up to see where the shot came from, and see's Owain at the top of a steep on a rocky out cropping, then disappear into and opening in the mountain. Khan yelling in rage, tries to ride up after him the the terrain won't allow for his horse to go up. Dismounting, he draws his sword and follow the Prince down the path. As Khan makes his way done the narrow path, it starts to open up. As Khan exits the path he looks around, then with a shout Glyndŵr strikes at the Mongol Chief, but Khan knocks it away with his shield, and slashes back, but Owain block with his own shield and pushes Khan away with his shield. The Great Chief stumbles back a few paces, he steady him self and attacks again and strikes the Prince of Wales on the head but, his helmet causes it to glances off harmlessly. Owain tries to strike him his shield again but Khan is ready this time, and grabs the shield, and yanks it out of Owains hand and with his fatigue, he stumbles onto one knee. Khan raises his sword over his head and finish off the tired welshman. Owain, at turning at the last moment grabs his sword with both hand, placing his left hand on the pommel, and stabs forward, using his strength and Khan momentum, to stab threw Khans armor and into his stomach, stopping the mongol. Dropping his sword and shield Khan grabs the blade of the long sword, as Owain stands up. Pulling out his sword he slices Khan across the throat. Khan crumples to his knees and falls forward. Owain moves foreword, and nudges his with his foot, he doesn't move . Owain raises his sword over is head and shouts "Harlech Forever!" Winner: Owain Glyndŵr Expert's Opinion Owain owes his victory to the fact his Steel Plates and mail armor was able protect him better than Khan's Iron Lammelar. Additionally his his superior quality of steel metel and and knowledge of small group battle tactics proved proved to be superiors to Khan Iron and tactics more suitable for larger scale battle To see the original battle, weapons and votes, click here Battle vs Hua Mulan (by MilenHD) The battle begins in the mountains in Snowdonia,Owain and his rebels are planning their attack against the English but suddenly a rocket barely hit Owain.He and his rebels turned around and saw a Mulan and her soldiers,one of the rebels aim his longbow and shot one of Mulan's soldiers. Owain:123456 Hua:12345 Then both leaders jumped on their horses and charge at each other but one of the Chinese soldiers light another rocket,this time the rocket hit one of the rebels in the face. Owain:12345 Mulan:12345 Riding on his horse Owain aim his lance and stab one of the Chinese soldiers in the chest but the lance get stucked and Owain throw it away and pulls out his longsword Owain:12345 Mulan:1234 Riding towards Mulan,Owain is knocked of his horse by Chinese soldier using qiang,both warriors clash but suddenly the Chinese is shot by lead shot,Owain turns and sees one of his rebels with hand cannon who killed the Chinese is wounded by a arrow but in the next second he is shoted in the neck by Mulan. Owain:1234 Mulan:123 Owain fast gets on his horse and charge again at Mulan,in the same time one of the Chinese soldiers stabs a with his qiang. Owain:123 Mulan:123 Suddenly when the Chinese soldier turned around he was decapitated by Owain's longsword. Owain:123 Mulan:12 Then Owain jumped off his horse and grab his hand cannon,but in the next moment one of his rebels roars in agony,his arm was nearly cutted in half by Chinese soldier's dao,but the Chinese soldier was shot in the spine by Owain's hand cannon,then Owain rush to help to his rebel. Owain:123 Mulan:1 Then Owain and his rebels charged at Mulan but the wounded one was stab in the stomach by Mulan's dao. Owain:12 Mulan:1 Finnaly Owain tried to smack Mulan with the spike of the hand cannon but Mulan have kicked Owain in the face,then she tried to stab him in the back but one of the rebels pushed her,that was not enough Mulan get stab really bad the rebel,he was heavy wounded Mulan tried to stab him but her head was smacked by Owain's hand cannon. Owain:12 Mulan: After she fell in to the ground,Owain helped to his last man to get up and then both roared in victory "Rhyddid i Gymru"(Freedom for Wales). Expert's Opinion Owain won because he had a better armor and weapons than Mulan. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Category:Warriors Category:European Warriors Category:Real Warriors Category:Historical Warriors Category:Medieval Warriors Category:Royal Warriors Category:Rebels Category:Human Warriors